


Crash Here Tonight

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Excessive Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jotaro's drinking abilities are impressive, but even he has a limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Here Tonight

Josuke can pinpoint the exact moment that Jotaro decides to say ‘fuck it’ to responsible chaperoning of the party, because he shakes his head, reaches for a can of beer, and chugs it. Then he reaches for another.

By the time they run out of alcohol, Jotaro has consumed possibly more than the rest of them combined, including Okuyasu, who is having difficulty lifting his head for more than a second at a time, and Rohan, who is invading Koichi’s personal space more than usual and swaying dangerously.

Josuke’s not entirely sober himself, but he figures that he’s the closest to it in the group minus Koichi, who doesn’t drink at all but is too busy threatening to use Echoes on Rohan if he moves his hand there again to pay attention to the rest of the party. It’s also his house, giving him complete authority to kick everybody out so he can clean up before his mom gets home.

He turns off the stereo and clears his throat. “Party’s over,” he says. “We’re out of booze, it’s getting late, half of us have school in the morning. Okuyasu, are you gonna be able to walk home by yourself?”

“Course I can!” Okuyasu staggers to his feet. “I’m totally sober, man, didn’t have more than a beer or two.”

“Are you sure?” asks Josuke. “I can help you get home if you need-”

“Nah, it’s not even that far.” Okuyasu manages to get to the door, which Josuke opens for him, without falling over. “See ya tomorrow!”

Josuke watches him leave. “How many hangovers am I going to fix in the morning?”

A thump brings his attention back to Koichi and Rohan. Rohan is picking himself off the table and muttering, “I’m fine, completely fine...”

“I think I’d better walk him home in case he falls over again,” Koichi says. “Sorry, if it wasn’t for me he probably wouldn’t have showed up at all.”

“Don’t worry about it. Remind me about this the next time I think having a party while Mom’s out is a good idea,” Josuke says, picking up a dropped beer can. “Sheesh, how am I going to clean the whole house…?”

“Good luck.” Koichi tugs on Rohan’s arm. “Come on, let’s head back.”

Rohan mumbles something, glaring at Josuke as he’s led out the door.

“Any chance you’re sober enough to get back to the hotel?” Josuke asks Jotaro.

Jotaro mutters what sounds suspiciously like “doubt it” and doesn’t lift his head from the arm of the sofa..

“Thought so. You can just crash here, Mom won’t get suspicious about that.” Josuke starts to clean up the debris from the party. “You know, I kind of wondered what you’d be like drunk? If you were going to be super emotional or just really talkative or something like that.”

Jotaro lets out a “hah” but doesn’t otherwise answer.

“But you’re pretty much the same as you always are. And there’s no way you could get any more drunk than this without passing out. Sheesh, I know you’ve got experience drinking but that was my whole supply...”

“Josuke.” Jotaro lifts his head enough to look at him over the back of the couch. “Come here.”

Josuke throws what he was holding into the trash and approaches the couch.

“Sit down.”

He sits down next to Jotaro, and jolts when Jotaro swings around to lay down with his head in Josuke’s lap. “Hey--!”

“This is more comfortable,” Jotaro says, shutting his eyes. “Just stay like that.”

“I still have stuff to pick up!” No response. “You’re supposed to sleep on your side anyway so you don’t choke.”

Jotaro grumbles but shifts to lie on his side, still trapping Josuke on the couch. “Better?”

“I guess…” Josuke sighs. “What am I supposed to do now?”

“I’m going to sleep. You can do whatever doesn’t mean moving.”

Josuke looks over at all of the trash left to pick up off the floor, then back to Jotaro drifting off to sleep. As quietly as possible, he calls Crazy Diamond to finish doing the cleaning while he sits.

“At least take off your hat if you’re going to bed.”

Soundly sleeping, Jotaro doesn’t protest when Josuke takes his hat off and sets it aside. Crazy Diamond finishes his work, and Josuke dismisses him with a yawn.

Josuke’s mother thinks it’s cute when she finds the two together, peacefully asleep on the sofa. She thinks it’s less cute when she finds all the beer cans in the trash and puts two and two together.


End file.
